


Fanart for Voltron: Duality

by niyalune



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Paladin Allura (Voltron), Fanart, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Paladin Matt Holt, Paladin Shay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 04:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12548560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niyalune/pseuds/niyalune
Summary: 3 edits :- the team as of the end of Someplace Like Home (spoilers !)- the paladins at the start of Another Word for Never- full Galra!Keith and double agent!Shiro





	Fanart for Voltron: Duality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squirenonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirenonny/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Another Word for Never](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638178) by [squirenonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirenonny/pseuds/squirenonny). 
  * Inspired by [Someplace Like Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811013) by [squirenonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirenonny/pseuds/squirenonny). 



> Over the course of 3 days, i’ve binged the first two parts (+ most of the assorted fics) of Voltron : Duality, squirenonny’s epic canon divergence verse - it was such an enjoyable fic ! And then I spent way too much time over the last few days making edits for the verse.
> 
> In the team edit, I wasn’t sure I’d find the space to add Meri and Val (the OFCs) - this was getting crowded - but I managed ! Hopefully I didn't fuck up the perspective too badly.
> 
> Also this involved _so much_ color correcting, especially because of the color differences between phone and laptop displays (they're a pain in the ass. I feel like this is too saturated on my phone and not enough on my laptop...)
> 
> you can reblog these on tumblr : [post 1](https://niyalune.tumblr.com/post/166914206542) and [post 2](https://niyalune.tumblr.com/post/166914209127)


End file.
